Choice Modern AU! Levi X Reader
by Liva-chan
Summary: It wasn't their choice to marry each other. Love was not the base of their marriage, but their needs. And there was a little brat who tied Levi & (Y/N)'s life as a couple. Marriage last because two people make a choice: to keep it, fight for it, work for it. Will the polar opposites keep it or break it at the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Proposal ~**

The soft knock on the door of his office broke Levi's concentration from the document he was reading."Come in." he said without even taking a single glance at the person who entered the room.

The approaching footsteps clip-clopped down the polished wooden floor & came to halt in front of his desk.

"Levi, Mr. Ackerman summoned you at his office now." Isabel, Levi's personal secretary said as she put down a stack of papers on the desk.

Levi looked from the document he was reading to the red-haired girl, "Why?"

"He didn't tell me the reason. He only said it's an urgent matter."

The onyx haired man sighed in irritation and put down the document on his desk. "Okay."

After exiting from his private office, Levi walked to the private elevator. He pushed a small button, the door of the elevator opened immediately and then Levi & Isabel entered the elevator. The doors slid shut & the elevator rose up seven floors without stopping.

This elevator opened directly into Kenny's office, a large room occupying the corner of the building with floor-to-ceiling windows giving a spectacular view of the east & south side of the city.

A large black mahogany desk was near the glass window. Behind that desk, the president of the _'Ackerman Corporation'_ , Kenny Ackerman was sitting on his brown leather chair. His secretary Farlan was standing just behind him.

Levi stood in front of the desk & asked, "Now tell me what's your urgent matter."

"Why not you have a seat first." Kenny pointed at the chair opposite side of the desk, "Because, we're going to have a long talk today."

After Levi took a seat, Kenny started. "Do you remember you have a two and half-year-old son?"

Levi growled at Kenny, "Why not you cut this nonsense and get to the point."

"Three days ago Child Protection Service members came to my mansion to check Eren. Everything was going smoothly until they asked where his parents were. And we had to tell them the truth about you & your damn ex. That was enough for them to believe that Eren's upbringing has been overlooked." Kenny paused for a few seconds, "In their eyes, you and I are neglecting Eren, and we fail to give him a good family."

"Didn't you tell them about the governess who is in-charge of taking care of that brat?"

Instead of Kenny Farlan answered, "Yes we told them about her. But that backfired on us. As if it became a solid proof of our carelessness to them, and they told us they would take him away from us."

Levi frowned at him, clearly annoyed. "What the fuck are you talking about, Farlan?"

"It wasn't easy to convince them. But they only gave us few months time to change the current situation. In that time they'll keep an eye on Eren and if we failed to make any difference, they'll take him away from us." Farlan replied.

Kenny leaned in, his chair and said, "Eren is the heir of this company and I have no intention to lose him to some damn child protection service. So now you must do what the situation demands."

"And what is that?"

Kenny took his mobile from the desk and turned it on. He kept his eyes focused on his phone and said monotonously, "There is just one solution I find to settle this situation. You have to marry so Eren can get a proper family, and we can get rid of this problem."

Levi's eyes widen at the mention of marriage. "What the hell are you talking about?" He snarled at him.

Kenny looked at him and nonchalantly responded, "Yes, you heard me right and I have already chosen your bride."

He passed his phone to Levi and there was a girl's picture on the screen. "This is my childhood friend (f/n)'s only daughter (y/n). She is your would be wife. And don't think you have any second option to reject my idea."

Levi gave his uncle a fierce glare as his grip on the mobile phone tighten.

"If you dare to disobey me, then be sure to say goodbye to your perfect life. I expect you'll not dare do anything which I dislike. Am I clear Levi?" Kenny spoke in a cold tone.

Levi gritted his teeth in silent fury. His uncle's capabilities were not unknown to him & he knew it more than anyone who ever tried to opposed Kenny they met a horrible consequence in the end. And Levi had no intention to go on the bad side of that sick bastard to wreck his career and future. That means he had to agree with his proposal no matter how much Levi hated it.

"Okay, I'll marry her."

Kenny smirked to hear his answer, "That's like a good boy. You're always quick to read the situation."

"I'll marry her but I have a few conditions."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Arrange Marriage ~**

At 10.50 a.m. a black Aston Martin car stopped in front of the five-star hotel 'Blue Moon'. The driver opened the back seat doors & two figures got down from the car.

"I don't understand why that old man arrange the meeting here instead of his office or mansion?" Levi mumbled looking at his wristwatch.

Isabel came next to him & said, "Levi, let's go. Mr. Ackerman will not be happy if we late for today." Then she gave him a toothy grin, "After all today is a big day for you."

Levi gave her a blank look hearing the last part.

It might be sound strange why a secretary, addressing her boss by name, but this was a normal thing between Levi & Isabel. Personally, the relation in between them was like brother & sister, but at the work, they behaved as boss & secretary.

However, it took them about five minutes to reach the room where Kenny informed them to come. Isabel opened the door of the suite & then Levi entered first. They went to the living room of the suite and found others were already present there. The reason for this gathering was Levi & Aria's marriage.

A woman & Kenny was sitting on a couch & talking in between them. A middle-aged man was talking with a young man wearing a black suit. Levi's two friends Hanji & Erwin were busy with a young couple.

Kenny noticed Levi & Isabel in the doorway, and he smiled, "Welcome Levi. Come here, my boy."

Levi internally cringed to hear Kenny's sweet words for him. He came near to the couch & Kenny stood from his seat. Levi seated next to his bride and other's gathered around the couch.

The marriage register placed a paper in front of the would-be couple. "So, who will sign as the witnesses from the bride & groom's side?" the black-suited man asked looking through some documents.

"Hanji & Erwin will be the witnesses from my side," Levi answered.

"My two friend Jean & Sasha will sign as the witnesses," Aria replied.

Levi glanced at the woman beside him through the corner of his eyes. The woman beside him didn't look like a model or beauty queen in Levi's eyes. She looked might be she was in her late twenties & she had a slim physique. She elegantly dressed in an ivory knee-length dress & high heels. Her black locks were braided neatly and placed over her left shoulder. Though there was nothing special about her, but somehow Levi drawn to watch her.

Sensing someone's eyes on her, Aria looked at her right and her brown eyes meet with a pair of bluish grey ones. Their eyes locked for a brief second and the corners of her mouth lifted up into a small smile. But Levi didn't return the smile, he simply averted his eyes from her to the document lying in front of him.

"Please sign here," the marriage register said the couple, pointing at a blank space in the document.

After they sign the certificate, the witnesses of both parties signed with the certificate.

"Now, it's time for the ring exchange!" Hanji exclaimed cheerfully holding two tiny red ring boxes in her hands.

Levi shot her an annoying look & growled, "We don't need to do this."

"Of course you have to do this." Hanji brushed off Levi's oppose. "Look, as for your demand, we didn't arrange a traditional marriage ceremony. So, now you have to fulfil our little demand."

Levi sighed loudly in frustration. He knew it very well his annoying friend won't stop pestering him until he did what she wanted. So he looked at Kenny in hope to stop Hanji. But the old man simply nodded at him with a sickening smile on his lips.

It was half-past eight p.m. Levi was on his way to home from the official ceremony of his life imprisonment which the world says _'marriage'_. Of course, he wasn't returning alone. His co-prisoner I mean his newly-wed wife Aria was with him. She was sitting on the passenger seat hearing music.

Levi didn't exactly know why this woman decided to marry him, knowing he had a two-year-old child. But he was sure Kenny would pay her handsomely for this marriage. Whenever that thought came to his mind, he couldn't help to detest her more. He was busy to curse his damn uncle when he heard someone patting on his shoulder. He shifted his eyes from the road to his wife.

Aria cleared her throat and asked, "If you don't mind, may I ask you a question?"

Levi nodded at her.

"Do you always keep this serial killer like the expression on your face?"

"What?" Levi glared harshly at her.

"Yeah. I noticed today that you always have this scary and gloomy expression on your face and believe me if looks could kill you maybe kill countless people a long time ago."

' _Why not I start the killing mission from you?'_ Levi tried not to snap at her comment & asked, "Do you have any problem with my face?" He tried kept his usual stoic expression.

"No, I don't have that much problem but maybe Eren will complain about this. So please try to not to look so scary in front of him." Aria answered with a smile.

Levi's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Why did you agree to marry me? You know I have a child, don't you?" Levi asked changing the subject.

Her eyes shifted to the side again and the charming smile on her lips faded slowly and replaced by a sad one. "I have my reasons." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Home~**

* * *

' _What the hell is this?'_ (y/n) asked herself staring at a now opened neatly organized kitchen cabinet in the wall.

There were about twelve types of tea blend containers on the two selves of the cabinet and most of the blends were unknown to her. She opened another cabinet and found some beautiful tea cups were stored there.

' _This guy really fancy about tea! Does he live on only tea?'_ But her thoughts were soon cut off by Eren. He was tugging her pants with a questioning look. She looked down at him & then back to the cabinet. _'Let's see if I can find something to make breakfast?'_

She searched other cabinets and found some ingredients to make the breakfast. As she started to make the breakfast, she remembered the words of her husband said last night.

" _If you want to stay in this house then learn how to clean. And don't make too much noise. If I find things untidy and messy then be ready for the consequences. Am I clear?"_

' _I wonder if it's a home or a military camp! It feels like I and Eren are two poor cadets and Levi is not my newly-wed husband, but a grumpy clean freak commander! And he was beyond furious that his uncle allowed me to meet with Eren before this marriage.'_ She laughed in her mind.

But her cheery mood vanished as she also remembered what he said after that.

" _Let me clear one thing. You two are my family just by name. Do whatever you want to do with the brat, but don't try to involve me. I neither wish to make any bond with him nor with you, woman."_

On the very first day at her new home, Levi made it clear what was Eren & her place in his life. And when Levi said those his eyes expressed something more than coldness — they expressed hostility, which (y/n) noticed at once. He even refused to share his room with her.

She heard from Hanji that Levi's ex-live-in partner & Eren's mother Natalie left Eren to his father when he was just a two months baby. Levi never told anyone why she left him and no one saw her since then. After that incident, Levi gave Eren to Kenny and never went to meet Eren once in the past two years.

' _The wound in his mind may be still green, that's why he acted so hostile against Eren. He shouldn't do this to his own son -'_

(y/n)'s train of thoughts were interrupted by Eren again.

"Mommy mommy.. me hungry." the three-year-old toddler said pointing at his tummy.

(y/n) turned towards her son who was sitting on a high chair and said, "I'm almost done, sweetie. Just give me a minute."

(y/n) made some pancakes, omelettes and egg sandwich. She wasn't fond of tea, so she made some coffee for herself. She went to the tea stored cabinet again & trying to think what blend she should use to make tea. (y/n) took a light turquoise coloured small rectangle box which was labelled as 'Smoky Earl Grey'.

' _Okay then... Let's make tea with this today.'_

After making the tea, she started to set the table. Eren's face brighten up to see the maple syrup covered pancakes.

"Baby, eat this like a good boy. Eat slowly," she said and went to Levi's room to call him for breakfast.

She didn't have to go to his room. (y/n) found him in the living room talking to someone on his phone. He ended his call and turned around to find his wife was standing behind him.

"Good morning, Levi. I make the breakfast. Please, com-"

"I don't have time for that shit now." He said looking at his phone.

(y/n)'s eyes twitched to hear that. She went near to him & snatched his phone. Levi glared daggers at her. "Give me back my phone. Now." He tried to take his phone from her.

"No. First, eat your breakfast then I'll give you your phone." (y/n) stated sternly.

"Didn't I told you I don't have time for your fucking breakfast?"

"Stop yelling, Levi. I don't know how you lived your life until yesterday. But from today you have to change that lifestyle. You have a family now."

"I don't have time for your shitty lecture. Give that back."

"Have your breakfast first otherwise say goodbye to your precious phone." (y/n) said with a smirk.

Levi clenched his fists and stomped to the kitchen-cum-dining room. But before he exited (y/n) warned him, "Don't you dare to use that slang in front of Eren."

(y/n) served breakfast to Levi and then placed a cup of tea beside his plate.

"Do you like the pancakes, baby?" she asked Eren sweetly. By that time Eren already finished half of the pancakes on his plate. He smeared maple syrup around his mouth, some were on his cheeks and his hands.

He gave his mother a toothy grin and said, "It yum-yum!"

"I know you'll like it." She smiled warmly and took a napkin and cleaned his hands and face. "Didn't I told you to eat slowly? Now finish it."

Levi's eyes twitched in disgust. "Filthy." He muttered lowly.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"So how is the breakfast?" She asked with a smile.

"Hardly edible," Levi answered monotonously.

' _Damn bastard.'_

Levi took the cup and hold it in front of his lips for a few seconds then took a small sip. And he immediately placed down the cup on the saucer and looked at (y/n) with a scowl on his face.

"What is this? I think poison has more taste than this damn tea." He growled in a low tone.

"Sorry for the mistake. Do you want some coffee, Levi?" She faked a smile.

"No. Next time don't make tea for me. I don't want to start my day with this horrible excuse of tea."

' _Next time I'll give you poison to taste.'_ "Yeah..yeah." She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Now give my phone back." He stretched his hands towards (y/n). But before she could give him his phone back she noticed something on his left hand.

"Levi, where is your wedding ring?" she asked pointing at his left hand's ring finger.

Levi took his phone from (y/n)'s hand and stood up from his seat, "Wedding ring? Are we really married? For me, we are not. And don't forget it's just a contract between us & nothing else."

He didn't wait for her response and walked out of the room.

' _You're right, Levi. It's just a contract between us. An unwanted contract between two strangers.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Past & Present~**

* * *

 **(m/n) – Mother's name.**

* * *

It was about 10.30 a.m. when (y/n) and Eren reached the Trost City Hospital. It took about five minutes for (y/n) and Eren to reach in front of the room which numbered as 204.

"Well, here we are," (y/n) said to herself & opened the dull white door wider.

One side of the room was a bed and heart monitors, oxygen tank, other life supporting systems were around it. In the bed lies a middle-aged woman. (y/n) put the bouquet of white lilies on the bedside table & sat on a chair beside the bed. She lightly touched the woman's hand, "Mother.."

(m/n) slowly opened her eyes & blinked a few times to clear her blurry vision. A smile came to her lips when she saw her daughter in front of her.

"(y/n)..my baby.." she whispered.

The (e/c) haired woman patted on her mother's hand, "Yeah, it's me, mom. I'm sorry I couldn't come to visit you last week."

(m/n) gave her daughter another charming smile. "You don't need to say sorry. You must be busy in your new life. I'm just sad that I couldn't attend your wedding," the charming smile faded as she said the last sentence.

"Mom, don't be sad. See who came to meet with you today." (y/n) quickly tried to change the topic. "This is Eren, your grandson." (y/n) said looking at the toddler sitting on her lap. "Eren, this is your granny."

The toddler looked at his mother and then to his grandmother. "Grwnma?" he asked (y/n).

The (h/c) haired woman nodded, "Yes Eren. She is your grandma. Say hello."

"Grwnma! Helloo!" the toddler chirped happily.

(m/n) laughed heartily at this. "Hello, my dear Eren." (m/n) said and ruffled his hair & Eren giggled at that.

"So..(y/n), how is your new husband & son?"

"Eren is a very energetic & easy going child. He accepts me easily. And now we have an unbreakable bond between us." (y/n) peeked on his soft cheeks.

"And your husband? Does he also accept you?"

(y/n) averted her eyes from her mother. How could she say to her mother the truth behind this marriage?

"What are you talking about? Of course, he accepts me." (y/n) laughed. "It was an arranged marriage, but we took about three months to know each other before marriage. He respects me...and love me..too.."

No. (y/n) & Levi never get the chance to date each other. They meet each other on the day of the wedding or should say on the day to sign the marriage contract. The biggest lie she told her mother that Levi loved her!

But (m/n) didn't buy her lies. "Then why he didn't come here today with you? You two married about months ago, and he doesn't come here once to meet me."

"H-He is quite busy in his work. And he left for a business trip to Germany five days ago."

Actually, the truth is Levi didn't go for any business trip. (y/n) asked him to visit (m/n), but he flatly rejected saying he didn't have time for that.

"Oh.. I see. You never told me why you didn't want to get married. But I'm glad that you finally agreed to that."

(y/n) smiled bitterly to hear that. Only if she could say why she decided to literary sold herself... but she couldn't. She had to be strong for her mother's sake. (m/n) wasn't in the condition to accept the truth. And the only thing (y/n) could do to give some relief to (m/n) was to comfort her with a lie.

†*†*†*†

"Why did you suddenly make this eating out plan, Hanji-san?" (y/n) asked as she feeds Eren a spoonful of soup.

"I was getting bored. So I thought to ask you for lunch. And Yuki also wants to meet with Eren. Right Yuki?" Hanji asked the last part looking at her five-year-old boy beside her. The blond boy nodded in response.

"Um...Hanji-san if you don't mind, may I ask you a question?"

"You don't need to be so formal. What you want to know?" Hanji asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"I want to know more about Levi's past. How he was..before...his & Natalie's breakup?"

Hanji gave her a sad smile, "Why do you want to know? Sorry to say, but I don't think Levi would ever accept this marriage."

"Yeah..maybe you're right. I just want to understand him a bit better. So I can at least try to make an understanding...between us.." she trailed off.

The brunette closed her eyes & sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you then."

Levi was the child of a single mother. He lived with his mother Kuchel in the Shiganshina city, twenty miles away from Trost city. When he was seven years old, his mother died in a car accident. After that incident, his maternal uncle Kenny brought him to Trost and admitted him to a boarding school. Erwin & Hanji met with him in the on the fifth grade of that school.

After finishing the high school, Levi took admission to Sina university which was one of the best universities in the country. There he met with Natalie in the second year of his college. Bombshell — this word was enough to describe her wild beauty.

Levi was very possessive over her. He never liked her to spend time with other guys. But they loved each other madly & soon they started to live-in. She was in the final year when she became pregnant with Eren. It may sound strange, but he was very excited when he knew about Natalie's pregnancy. And he was one who named his son. Now the question comes why Natalie left him when she also loved him that much?

No one knew why she did that. Levi didn't say a word about this to anyone, not even to his close friends. Hanji & Erwin suspected Natalie left Levi because she fell for another man.. A more rich guy than Levi.

But wasn't Levi a famous billionaire? Yes, he was. But he wasn't a billionaire even a few years ago. The deal with the Ral Enterprise made a turning point for the Ackerman's. And now Ackerman Corporation became one of the top leading company in the country.

However, soon Levi brought the luxury apartment where they're currently living, two brand-new cars. He wanted to surprise her with this & also planned to propose her for marriage on her birthday. But before he could do that she left him.

"Maybe Levi don't like Eren because he reminds him Natalie & her betrayal."

"Levi shouldn't do this to his own son. Yeah, I can guess why he behaves so cold to him... but still he shouldn't." (y/n) absentmindedly said.

"Hmm... You're right."

(y/n) closed her eyes & mumbled in an inaudible tone, "After all everyone isn't lucky to have the _gift_ he has.

Hanji arched a brow, "Gift? What gift you're talking about?"

(y/n)'s eyes shot open, "N-Nothing."

"Anyways what is your plan for 25th December? Are you three going for a vacation?" Hanji asked changing the topic.

"We'll celebrate Christmas in our home."

"Will you only celebrate Christmas that day?"

(y/n) tilted her head one side in confusion, "Huh? Yeah. But why do you ask that?"

"Don't you know 25th December is Levi's birthday?"

' _Eh? What?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Decoration ~**

* * *

Levi swaggered to the main door of his apartment, an annoying expressing on his face. And what was the reason for his bad mood?

A few days ago the Child Protection Service Committee summoned the Ackerman's at their office. The reports for the first four-month survey was not much positive, stating Levi was not spending enough time with his son. Kenny was furious to hear the negative report & order Levi to do something to improve the situation. And the first step for that was to spend the Christmas with his family.

At first, Levi decided to spend the Christmas in his newly bought mansion in Paris, alone. He didn't want to celebrate the day with anyone. Because this day was the poignant reminder of the last Christmas he celebrated, reminded him the gift she gave him three years ago...

The raven-haired man was staring at the three big boxes & a seven feet tall Christmas tree for a good five minutes, a dumbfounded expression on his face. He opened the boxes & his eyes twitched in annoyance. One box contained two types of decorating lights & the remaining two boxes had glass and ceramic Christmas ornaments.

(y/n) told him she would buy a Christmas tree & decorations, but Levi didn't think she was planning to literary buy the half of the shop. Levi didn't need to guess who influenced her to buy all this & pay for it.

' _Kenny, you damn bastard!'_ He cursed in his mind.

The cursing session in his head interrupted by the sweet voice of his wife. He turned towards (y/n) & pointed at the boxes, "What the hell is this?"

"Maybe you don't know that are Christmas ornaments, Corporal~." She answered with a teasing tone in her sentence.

His eyes twitched again hearing the nickname she gave him, "Shut up, brat. I want to know why you bought a whole shop?"

"As you can see our home is pretty big, so I thought that many things will be enough to decorate the whole apartment & a seven feet Christmas tree will be perfect for the house." She picked up Eren who was standing beside her, "Eren & I will decorate the whole house," she looked at the grumpy man and said, "We can't expect any help from you, can we?"

Actually, Levi had zero interest & energy for that work. But his brain suddenly gave him a warning what could happen if he let these two to decorate the house. Mess...mess and more mess...

' _No, it would be dangerous to leave the work on this two idiotic brats.'_ He sighed in frustration.

Levi cleared his throat catching the other two's attention, "I'll help you to decorate the house."

 **†*†*†*†**

"Care to explain what are you two doing in this?" Levi asked irritated to the woman & the toddler who was sitting on the floor wrapped in Christmas lights.

"Hehehe..." (y/n) nervously laughed, "Um..actually...you see..."

1 hour ago~

"We'll decorate the tree later. I'm going to put the lights upstairs. You do the first floor." Levi said, taking a box of Christmas lights.

"Aye, Corporal." (y/n) gave him a salute & Eren also copied his mother's action.

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance & went upstairs. There were two types of lights in the box, so (y/n) separated them first. In the mean, the little devil handed his absentminded mother one end of an eight-meter light chain & started to run around her while (y/n) was busy to think how she should decorate them. But before she could stop the toddler, he already wrapped half of the chain around her.

After finished the activity, he went to play with the other set of light chains and decorating ornaments, while (y/n) tried her best to release herself from the chains. Eren won't help her because he was then too busy to wrap the light chains around him & hanging the ornaments on the chain. So she tried to free herself, but in the end, it became more tangled.

Levi finished decorating the 1st floor within one hour & went downstairs to see what (y/n) & Eren were doing.

Back to the present time~

Levi first freed Eren form the light chain & then he knelt down in front of (y/n) and said, "Stop trying. Let me help you."

As Levi started to remove the chain his hands brushed against her thighs, (y/n) squeaked at this.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me in this situation?" she playfully asked.

Levi gave her an unimpressed look in return. But then suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulder and forcefully laid her down. He straddled on her, his hands rested on her hips. A devious smirk came to his lips to see (y/n) blushed at his actions.

"I don't mind doing that with you right here & right now," he whispered seductively in her ear.

The poor girl's eyes widen & blushed madly at his answer. "L-Levi, w-what are you do-doing?"

"Ah! You don't know what I'm trying to say?" He leaned closer to her. (y/n) could feel his hot breath on her neck. "Maybe you're too-"

"Daddy... Mommy..." Eren ran to his parents with a stuffed Santa clause plush in his hand.

"What doing, daddy?" he asked pointing at his parents who were in an awkward position.

Levi quickly got up from her & casually said, "I was tickling your mommy."

Eren cocked his one side, "Eh?"

Levi noticed the confused expression on his son's face, "You don't need to use your small brain in this, brat." He ruffled Eren's hair.

"(y/n), help me to do finish the work."

 **†*†*†*†**

It took them about half an hour to fully decorate the floor. Now all left was the Christmas tree. Levi took a small stool and placed it before the tree.

"You don't need to do this. Just pass me the things," He ordered as he stood on the stool.

The (h/c) colored woman gave him an amused smile, "You're afraid that I maybe fall from the chair, that's why you're doing this, right? Ohh... You're such a gentleman."

"Yeah, you're right. If you break your thick skull & fall into a coma then that would be problematic," Levi sarcastically replied.

' _I take back what I said. Gentleman word is not for this grumpy, clean freak, midget Corporal!'_

"And if you get injured people would say I torture you when I did nothing."

(y/n)'s eyes twitched in irritation. "Aren't you the one who sexually assaulted me an hour ago?"

Levi looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips, "Did I? I was just showing _love_ to my dear wife."

"Love? How much annoying you can be?" (y/n) gritted her teeth, faint blush on her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Gift ~**

* * *

Finally, the fateful day had come, Christmas. One of the wonderful time of the year, filled with cheer & joy, when you can celebrate the day with your loved ones. But that might not true in the Ackerman's residence.

Little Eren was very excited about this holiday. He was a bit grumpy when he found out he fell asleep & missed the chance to meet with Santa. But his pout instantly turned into a gleeful smile to see the presents beneath the Christmas tree. He started to jump up and down to see so many presents for him & his mother couldn't help to chuckle at his joyous reaction.

And with a smile on her lips, (y/n) was watching lovingly her son who was busy to decide which gift he should open first. But her smile faltered remembering there wasn't a single gift from Levi. Those presents were from Hanji, Erwin, (y/n), (f/n), Isabel & Farlan. Even Kenny also send two gifts for the toddler.

Levi didn't come home on the Christmas eve and now he was also absent on the next day too. He didn't even tell her where he was going or when he would come home. She tried to contact him countless times but his phone switched off.

' _Maybe he really doesn't want to spend this day with us. Why are you doing this, Levi? I thought you-'_

Her train of thoughts cut off by the brown-haired toddler. She looked down at him & found him tugging her dress. She picked him up & asked, "What is it Eren?"

"Mommy, are we going to make the cake for daddy?" he excitedly asked.

(y/n) gave him a sweet smile & brushed her tip of the nose with his own, " Hm... Let's make the cake for your daddy then."

 **†*†*†*†*†**

It was about 9 PM when (y/n) tried to call Levi for the twentieth time in the evening. But every time she tried to call him it was either out of reach or switched off. She rubbed her temple in frustration & slumped on a chair. (y/n) glanced to her right and found Eren sat on his high chair with a drawing in his hands, a sad frown on his face.

She patted his head lightly, "Baby, daddy will come home soon. Don't be sad. Um... Do you want to eat the cake?" she tried to cheer him up.

But the toddler shook his head & declined her offer, "No. I want to eat cake with daddy."

(y/n) thought maybe slowly the situation started to change after seeing Levi's enthusiasm to help them to decorate the house. She hoped maybe they could start to live like a normal family. But she didn't think then her hope would shatter so soon.

She felt dejected at the thought of him left them alone on this day, but at the same time, she was angry at herself for not being able to do anything to change the situation. She clenched her fists, trying to maintain her calm demeanour.

But then the doorbell rang loudly. She perked up at the sound & nearly rushed toward the main door of the apartment. _'Levi, is that you? Do you really come back?'_

And finally this time God listened to her prayers.

For a few seconds, she couldn't believe her eyes to see the person stood in the doorway when she opened the door. The onyx haired male stood there, his brown leather office bag in his hand, a surprised frown on his face to see his wife giving him a bewildered look.

He furrowed his brow, "What? Are you surprised to see me here?"

The (h/c) haired woman quickly shook her head & replied, "N-No... Welcome home, Levi."

Levi came to the living room & found gift boxes scattered near the Christmas tree. He sighed in his mind to see the mess but didn't say anything. He put down his bag on a single sofa & put off his black coat & gloves.

(y/n) silently followed him to the living room. She was about to interrogate him for his sudden disappearance, but then resisted the urge to do that thinking it's not the time for such discussion.

"Have you two had dinner?" he asked her out of the blue.

"No. W-We didn't. We were waiting for you."

Levi glanced at his wristwatch & gave her a surprised look. "Waiting for me? Eren should be in his bed this time you know that." he said with a displeased tone & sighed loudly, "Okay. Let's have dinner."

(y/n) was staring at him with wide eyes. Did she hear him clearly to worry about them, especially for his son? No, she didn't miss the faint hint of concern in his sentences. But before she could ponder on this thought more, Levi's orotund voice stopped her train of thoughts.

"Will you stop staring into space? Come." He said, walked towards the dining room.

"Y-Yeah." She rushed to him, failed to notice him carrying his leather bag to the dining room.

 **†*†*†*†*†**

There was a delicious moment where Levi's face washed blank with confusion to see the arrangements. But what surprised him most was the star of the menu - a two-layered lemon birthday cake. From his dumbstruck expression (y/n) could tell he didn't expect this to happen.

"Hanji-san told us about your birthday. So me & Eren arrange this for you."

"That shitty glasses..." Levi murmured lowly & sighed tirdly.

"Daddy cut the cake & make a wish!" Eren chirped as he came running to his father.

Though Levi never liked to celebrate his birthday this way, at the same time, he didn't want to sadden them. So he blew the candles on the cake & cut it. And then to Levi's utter dismay (y/n) clicked a lot of photos of that moment & send them to Hanji.

After that Eren came to Levi with a drawing in his hand. "Happy birthday, daddy." He gave Levi a toothy grin as he handed his drawing to the onyx-haired man.

Levi took the picture from Eren's hand & ruffled his brown hairs. In that picture three stick figures stood on a green meadow; a small figure stood in between two tall stick figures. In the background, there was a red square house which had a bright yellow triangle roof & a purple door and two windows. Levi couldn't help but smile in his mind thinking what Eren want to say to him through his drawing.

"Levi." He gazed at her from the drawing. She put down a wrapped box in front of him & gave him a radiant smile, "Happy birthday & merry Christmas Levi. This gift is from me & Eren. I hope you like it."

Levi silently unwrapped & opened the box and saw four containers in it. He took a container and read the label. "I don't know much about your liking. But I notice you like it very much. So we bought this for you. How is it?" the (h/c) haired woman asked nervously to the raven-haired man who was busy to inspect the container.

Levi glanced at her from the corner of his eyes once & hummed, "Your choice isn't bad, brat. These blends are my favourite ones. Thanks." He put the container into the box again & took his leather bag and opened it. He gave (y/n) a flat rectangular box & said, "Give this to that little brat."

She arched a brow to as she took the box from his hand. _'Isn't it the limited edition toy Eren wanted me to buy? But how Levi knows about it?'_

Before she could question him about it Levi handed her another box, a small wrapped jewellery gift box. "This is for you."

"F-For me?" she asked in disbelief, staring at the small gift box. In response, Levi only gave her a deadpanned expression. (y/n) opened the box slowly & then her pupils dilated in surprise to see a beautiful diamond & pearl made brooch in it.

"Do you like it or not?" Levi asked, narrowing his eyes to (y/n) who was staring at the expensive jewellery piece with a dumbfounded look on her face.

She tore her gaze from the gift to her husband. "Y-Yeah. I like it. B-But it's expensive-"

Levi leaned back in his chair & closed his eyes. "Don't start saying you can't accept it because it's expensive and such nonsense. I can afford much more expensive things than this damn jewellery. So take it."

"T-Thanks for this gift, Levi." She said with a smile & went to Eren to give him his gift.

As Levi was watching silently, his family busy to open gift boxes, laughing & talk non-stop, his mobile phone vibrated in the pocket of his shirt.

Erwin sent him two text messages; one was wishing him for his birthday & Christmas & the second one was —

'' _ **I saw the photos (y/n) send to Hanji. And I'm glad to see that finally, you start to accept them. Tell us later about your celebration with your family & what the Santa gift you today.''**_

' _What Santa gift me?'_ Levi asked himself in his mind.

He then looked up from his mobile to (y/n) & Eren.

He recalled how he never missed a chance to remember them their place in his life & how much he detested them. He expected them to return the feeling with same hatred. But never did that, not even once. And today he didn't expect them to wait for him to come back. Their actions always expressed how much they cared for him.

' _But why? Why they care for me so much?'_

His conscience answered this time. _**'Because they always think you as the part of their family.'**_

Unknown to him a rare, but small smile graced his lips. Yes, Erwin was right. This year Santa didn't forget to bring his gift. No, not a gift. Santa fulfilled his one wish.

A long forgotten wish...

A place he could return. A family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: An Eventful Day ~**

* * *

"What on earth happened to this place?" Levi muttered to himself, seeing the amazing scene in front of him, an irritated expression on his handsome face.

And what was the reason for his annoyance? Let me explain then...

Levi went on a business trip to Japan for two weeks. Before he left, he told (y/n), precisely ordered her to keep clean the whole apartment in his absence. He knew it very well that she couldn't stand to his expectation on this matter. But still, he ordered her to do that. And when he meant to clean the house, its right translation to others would be _'clean the house until it sparkle'._

Then let's say after he left, his order flew out of the window, our sweet (y/n)-chan became lazy and the uncluttered apartment became a bit messy. Tiny bit.

Levi came back a day earlier & when he reached home it was half past six in the morning. He didn't inform (y/n) about his early returning.

He opened the door of his apartment using the spare key and then greeted by the only thing he hated the most.

Mess.

Levi came to the living room, staring at the room with wide eyes. And the once cluttered living room currently looked like this — books scattered on the small coffee table & on the couch; shopping bags were on two single sofas; some clothes were piling on one side of the couch. Other than this the room looked clean.

But to Levi, it was like a typhoon hit the apartment & things turned out like that. He might be a bit happy if the mess caused by a typhoon & not by his super lazy wife. He rubbed his temple in frustration and glanced at the mess once before strode to the room of his wife.

 **†*†*†*†*†**

As soon as Levi opened the door of (y/n)'s bedroom, his mood became more sour to see the condition of that room. Clothes scattered on the couch, makeup items & pieces of jewelry were sprawled on the dressing table. Papers, files & books messily kept on the writing desk.

Something just snapped in Levi's mind as he saw the mess again. He silently walked to the bed where (y/n) and Eren were sleeping peacefully. Though Eren had his own room the toddler loved to sleep with his mother.

(y/n) was lying on her front, hugging a cushion to her chest & sometimes mumbling in her sleep. Little Eren was on his back in a starfish position, mouth wide open & drooling.

Levi stood by the bed & called, "(y/n), wake up."

The said person didn't give any response to this. He shook her by the shoulder slightly, "Wake up."

But she didn't even budge at this too & turn around in her sleep, hugging Eren. Levi's eyes twitched to see this. He grabbed the blanket on their body & yanked it. "Wake up, stupid brat." He yelled.

And she immediately woke up with a jolt, accidentally throwing the pillow she was hugging. She rubbed her sleepy eyes & yawned. Then (y/n) noticed the blanket was missing & someone stood by the bed. She slowly turned her head to that person & a gasp left her lips as she recognized the man.

There beside her bed her dear husband Levi stood, a blanket in his hand, glaring daggers at her. The sleepiness immediately left her eyes as she saw him giving her a dark look.

Was he mad at her?

No. Mad wasn't the right word to express how furious he was then.

A shiver ran through her body to see his death glare. "L-Levi? W-What are you doing here?" she swallowed hard.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson for disobeying my order, brat," Levi stated in a peevish voice.

 **†*†*†*†*†**

(y/n) lying limply on her front on the couch in the living room, tired as hell, ready to pass out any moment. After Levi's punishment session, she felt all her energy drained from her body completely.

' _I hate the grumpy corporal. How can he do this to me? I hate him so much!'_

Little Eren ran to his mother when she was busy to rumble about Levi in her mind, "Mommy, me hungry," he shook her & said pointing at his tummy which constantly making a grumbling sound.

(y/n) opened her eyes slightly & sighed tiredly. She slowly sat up, muscles aching, "I know, baby. But I seriously have no energy to cook now." She muttered the last part to herself.

That day (y/n) realize one thing. At the end of her punishment, more like torture to her, she was sure as hell that Levi Ackerman was the perfect example of a sadist.

Why?

Because who in their right mind order someone to clean the already clean room?!

Yes, you hear me right. Poor (y/n) had to clean her room twice, the living room thrice & already cleaned guest rooms too. While in the meantime Levi was busy to clean the study room, kitchen, his & Eren's bedroom. The clean freak corporal lets her stop the cleaning when the rooms were clean to the point of sterility.

(y/n) was so busy in the cleaning duty that she totally forgot to make the lunch. Now she didn't have the slightest energy to do anything. But then she heard a sound coming from the kitchen. Curiously she went to the kitchen, Eren closely following her.

 **†*†*†*†*†**

The (h/c) haired woman greeted by an unexpected scene when she opened the door of the kitchen. There in the kitchen, a not-so-familiar cook was busy to sauté something in a frying pan. It took (y/n) a few moments to process the whole scene, brows furrowed in mild confusion.

"Will you stop gawking at me or not?" Levi asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the food he was making. "The lunch is almost ready. Take a seat," he ordered next.

(y/n) & Eren silently took their seats & waited for Levi to finish his cooking. He quickly finished what he was doing & served them the lunch. The rich aroma of the meal wafted down, promising a delightful taste.

"I don't make this for you to only stare. Eat." He beckoned them to eat the food.

He made chicken pasta, soup & salad. (y/n) took a small piece of chicken from the pasta, stuffing it in her mouth. The meat tasted immensely satisfying, soft but not too much, less spicy.

After tasting that, she had to admit in her mind that Levi was a better cook than her. Levi sure deserved praise for his hidden cooking talent, but now she needed to concentrate on the food, she would do the praising after the lunch.

As she & Eren was busy to eat the lunch, they didn't notice Levi staring at them with a deadpanned look on his face. He wanted to ask them if they like the food or not, but the satisfying expression on their face gave him the answer.

"Thanks for the lunch, Levi." (y/n) said with a grin as she put down the fork on her empty plate.

Levi sighed softly, "No need to thank me."

(y/n) gave him a toothy grin, "I didn't know you have such an amazing hidden talent, Levi. You know you can be a chef in a five-star hotel with your cooking skills." She finished the sentence & stuff a spoon full of custard in her mouth.

"I felt pity for you when I saw you gaping like a half-dead person after cleaning the house. And then I thought if you cook today it would end up either a poison or worse than that. So I made the lunch to save myself & Eren to taste the horrible thing."

(y/n) glared daggers at him. _'In the first place whose fault it was to make me gaping like a half-dead person? Someday I'll definitely poison you.'_

Noticing her glare at him, an amusing smile came to his lips, "I'm just stating the truth, brat." He leaned back in his chair & crossed his arms over his chest, " It's not a hidden talent. My close friends know about this. I often used to cook for her when she was pregnant. And she loved to-" Levi abruptly stopped in the middle of the sentence.

The light-hearted mood vanished immediately, replaced by an awkward silence, as he accidentally spoke the last two sentences. (y/n) glanced at Levi, who cursed in his mind for blurting out what he didn't want to.

She heard from others how mad he was in love with his former love. However, (y/n) never heard Levi mentioned about Natalie to her. Not even once. He always pretended as if he erased her from his memories.

But he failed to conceal his true emotions when he accidentally mentioned about her. Though the smile stayed on his lips for a few seconds, that didn't miss her eyes. And that was enough to give (y/n) a hint how Levi still cherished the good memories with his former inamorata.

(y/n) didn't know why, but felt a little pang of heartache as she noticed the troubled expression on his face. She clenched the spoon tightly in her palm & closed her eyes, tried not to let the dull pain consume her whole mind.

Levi spoke first breaking the deafening silence in the room. "Take Eren to his room. It's his nap time." He said in a calm tone as he took the dirty crockery's from the table & went to the basin in the kitchen counter.

* * *

 **Author's Note –** **Hello, my sweet readers. I hope you enjoy reading this fan-fiction.**

 **I have got a few questions about who Aria is. When I started writing this fan-fiction, I used Aria instead of (y/n). But after writing two chapters, I change it. So if you ever find the name 'Aria' anywhere in the story, ignore it. It's just a typo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Substitute? ~**

* * *

(y/n) came back to the kitchen after Eren slumbered in his bedroom. She stopped before the closed kitchen door, tried to calm down herself.

She knew Levi would suspect something was wrong with her if he saw the look on her face. And (y/n) didn't want him to see her troubled expression. Because if he asked her the reason she won't be able to answer that. In fact, she didn't have the answer to herself why she felt jealous of his old love.

(y/n) took a deep breath & opened the door, plastering a smile on her lips. Levi was drying the washed plates when she came there.

"Do you need any help, Levi?" she asked him, tried to sound normal.

Levi didn't turn towards her & replied, "No." But then he suddenly remembered something & looked over his shoulder, "(y/n), take a bath. Now."

He acted as if everything was normal & (y/n) sighed in her mind. Though she didn't want to disobey him, at the same time, she didn't want to bath then.

"I have to make a report about the project I'm working. I want to finish the work first. So I'll bath later." (y/n) said with a sheepish smile.

Levi gave her a cold glare & carefully put down the plate on the kitchen counter, then he strode to her. Seeing the look on his face she took a step back. But before she could go any further Levi grabbed her wrist & pulled her towards him, picking her up in his arms securely.

(y/n) yelped as he did that, "L-Levi, what are you doing? Put me down. Hey!"

Levi only glanced at her once briefly before he walked out of the kitchen. (y/n) writhed in his arms as she continued to tell him to put her down. But all her protests fall on deaf ears.

(y/n)'s eyes widen as Levi came into the bathroom adjacent to his room. _'Why he bring me here?'_

He put her down & calmly said, "Now strip."

(y/n) first thought she heard him wrong. Her brows knitted, a puzzled look on her face, "Pardon?"

The onyx haired man crossed his arms over his chest, "I said strip your damn clothes immediately. Or do I have to do that for you?"

(y/n)'s jaw literary fall on the ground when she heard him saying the sentences so nonchalantly. She immediately took a few steps backwards, covered her chest with her hands, a deep blush on her face. _'What? What did he say?... Don't tell me he wants to... is he going to do..that...h-here...?!'_ Her own private thoughts made her blush deeper.

Levi noticed her flustered expression & huffed, "Get a hold of your wild imaginations, stupid brat. The shower in your room is not working. That's why I bring you here. I'm going to do the laundry. I don't want you idle in my house wearing dirty clothes. So give me your damn clothes now." He opened the door of the bathroom, looked over his shoulder, "I'm waiting outside..so hurry up & strip."

It took (y/n) few moments to process the words he just said. She closed her open mouth, averted her eyes from him in embarrassment, only nodded in response. _'Me & my pervert mind!'_

The bathroom divided into two parts. The outer part only had a medium-sized closet, a big sink & mirror; the second part consists of a shower room, a large off-white oval-shaped bathtub, toilet & a rectangular body mirror. The two parts connected by a glass door.

(y/n) stripped off her clothes and passed them to Levi, who was waiting on the other side of the glass door.

She drew a bubble bath, and then she opened the cabinets beside the mirror. She took a body wash bottle and washcloths.

(y/n) sat in the tub & starched her arms. She growled as her muscles ached in slight pain. The warm water slowly eased the muscle pain as the mild fragrance of lavender soap soothed her senses. But then her mind started to wander off to the events happened a few minutes ago & during the lunch.

 _'Why am I feeling bitter that he still love her? It's obvious that she is the only person he ever loved that way. But... What the hell am I thinking?!'_ She scolded herself. _'But why...why I expected him to touch me? It's not like he's going to touch me that way...or love me..ever...'_ (y/n) wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her chin on her knees, sighed softly.

She shook her head and scolded herself for letting the negative thoughts consuming her mind again. _'I better stop thinking about that. Otherwise, I won't be able to enjoy the bath.'_

 **†*†*†*†*†**

"(y/n), wake up."

"Mmm..no.."

"Wake up."

"Nooo.."

"Wake up, stupid brat."

"Ahh!" (y/n) wake up with a jolt as someone shook her by the shoulder harshly.

As her blurred vision cleared, she found herself sitting in the tub, naked and Levi was kneeling by the tub, glaring at her. As soon as the situation became clear to her, she squealed in embarrassment & quickly turned away from Levi.

"W-What a-are you doing here?" she managed to utter, blushed scarlet.

"I told you to take a bath, not to sleep here. You are in the bathtub about thirty minutes. When you didn't give me any response after I called you countless times, I have to come here."

(y/n) wanted to smack herself for falling asleep in the tub. And the worst thing was there was no bubble & Levi could clearly see her naked form.

"And you didn't even clean yourself I see," Levi said looking at the untouched washcloth & body wash container.

"I-I'll do that. Please g-get out of here." She hurriedly said.

But the onyx-haired male ignored her request and took the washcloth & body wash container. He poured an adequate amount of liquid soap on the washcloth & said, "Come here."

He knelt by the tub, grabbed her left shoulder. (y/n) felt her face was on fire when Levi touched her bare shoulder. She hugged her knees tightly as an attempt to hide her nude body. And a shiver ran through her body when he started to rub the washcloth gently on her back. But his hands knew their limits, never crossed more than her waist region.

First few moments she felt a bit uncomfortable at this. After all, she wasn't used to this kind of treatment from him. But then she gradually relaxed, closing her eyes, enjoying his fingertips brushed against her bare body for the first time. However, she felt a bit disappointed at his restriction to his movement.

 _'Why am I expecting him to touch me more?'_

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt him grazing the back of his fingers on the side of her neck. Her breath hitched at this sudden feather touch of his fingers. She slightly turned her head towards Levi, meeting his gaze.

His fingertips caressed her jaw-line, whispered lowly, "You always make me worried you know." His thumb slowly brushed her slightly parted lips, wiping the droplets of water on it, "Why are you so desperate to hide from me?"

(y/n) eyes widen to hear this, a small quiet gasp left her lips. Did she hear him right?

They married about one year & in this year they were never intimate. He didn't touch her once from the day of their marriage. Then why was he behaving like this to her this time?

She didn't know the answer. (y/n) knew he didn't love her. But still, she couldn't resist him or should say didn't want to resist him that moment. All she knew that she wants him to touch her more.

Levi placed his both palms on her shoulder, pulled her gently towards him. (y/n) turned to him more, loosen her arms around her knees, revealing her naked body to him more. He moved his head closer to her. (y/n) leaned in, eyes closed in anticipation.

(y/n) could feel his hot breath on her face, his soft black locks lightly brushing her eyelids. Just as their lips were about to meet in a kiss, his eyes shot open. Levi's eyes widen as he realized what he was about to do. He immediately jerked away from her & stood up. (y/n)'s eyes opened immediately, stared at his shocked expression. Before she could ask him what happened, he stormed out of the bathroom, slammed shut the glass door.

Levi shut the glass door & leaned on it. He closed his eyes & cursed in his mind. 'What the hell am I going to do just now? It's wrong to do it with her.'

He looked to the wall mirror to his left, murmured to himself, "I won't be able to forgive myself if I ever use her as Natalie's substitute."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Insecurity**

* * *

It was almost seven in the evening when a black Aston Martin car stopped at the front gate of the Ariva Hotel which was one of the most luxurious hotels in the city. Levi got down from the car & turned on his mobile & found Kenny send him a message asking if he brought his family with him to the party. Levi's eyes twitched to read his message.

They came to Ariva to attend a party thrown by Kenny. Ackerman's made a great profit in the joint business with the Ral Enterprise. The party was thrown to celebrate the success.

Levi took a small sip from his champagne filled glass, stood beside a window, an utterly bored expression on his face. He never liked to attend parties or social gatherings that much. He forced to come here because Kenny ordered him. The onyx haired man didn't understand why the old man wanted Eren & (y/n) to come here.

Anyways, Levi took another sip from his glass, his gaze searching his family in the crowd. Those two were missing from the moment they reached to the party. Finally, Levi found (y/n) and Eren near a dining table, (y/n) feeding Eren a piece of cake & chatting with Isabel.

He sighed in relief to found them, but that relief didn't last long. His watchful eyes didn't miss the lecherous gaze of few men to his wife, making his blood boiled in irritation. As much as he wanted to give those men a piece of his mind, it was impossible to do that at the same time. He looked away from her to distract himself to become more irritated.

Why was he feeling so possessive over (y/n)? Didn't he know its wrong to have such feelings for her?

Recently those questions came to his mind frequently, leaving him confused. He never felt that way before and not being able to find any answers to those questions make him irritated in his mind.

Levi looked up from his glass to her, cobalt-blue eyes narrowed slightly.

He could guess (y/n) was acting as Eren's governess as per the contract in the party. After all, he was the one who gave her the condition to keep the marriage secret. He didn't know why this distance bothered him.

Levi knew it very well if he did anything the media wouldn't waste a moment to make it a gossip. Though he didn't give a damn to the media, reporters, didn't want his family members to face some baseless scandals. And if that news somehow hampered the progress in Eren's case, then Kenny would definitely kick him out of the company.

No, he couldn't let that happen at any cost...

 **†*†*†*†*†**

"So (y/n) how is your life with brother?" Isabel asked (y/n) who was wiping Eren's mouth with a tissue, "I know he's the grumpiest man in the world, but he's not a bad person."

The (h/c) haired woman laughed at Isabel's last sentence. "Yes, he's the grumpiest man I've ever seen. At first, it was difficult, but now we somehow managed to bear each other."

Isabel leaned back in her chair & grinned, "Yeah, I can see that. He really cares for you two. Otherwise, he won't buy those Christmas presents for you."

"How do you know about the presents?" (y/n) frowned at Isabel.

She said a few days before Christmas Levi called a jewellery designer to his office & ordered to make a brooch. And he also asked Farlan to buy the ridiculously expensive limited edition game Eren wanted. When Isabel asked him about those presents, he said he heard Eren to nag (y/n) to buy the game & he found (y/n) to make a mess in the whole house to find her brooch.

Isabel didn't miss the chance to tease Levi, saying he can admit he wanted to buy presents for them. But the stubborn man glared daggers at her and stated he did that to stop (y/n) to make the house a dump yard & Eren's continuous nagging for the toy. The brooch delivered to his office on Christmas because of some transportation problem. And Levi had to wait till evening that day in his office for that package.

(y/n) fell silent to hear the truth about the presents Levi brought in Christmas., became more confused in her mind. She remembered that he didn't explain to her why he was late that day or suddenly brought gifts for them or cook lunch for them. Now she understood the reason. Behind his cold demeanour resided a caring person who always kept an eye on them, fulfilling their needs and demands silently.

Isabel placed her palm over (y/n)'s and smiled, "I'm glad that he starts to accept his new life. I hope soon you two-"

"I don't think that day would ever come," (y/n) cut off Isabel's sentence, a hint of sadness in her tone, "After all..." her voice trailed off, gaze shifted from Isabel to Levi who was busy to talk with a lady, "After all they look like a perfect match. By the way, who is she?"

Isabel followed (y/n)'s gaze and found few media reporters were asking questions to Levi & Petra. "Her name is Petra Ral, vice-president of Ral Enterprise."

(y/n) stare at the couple who was surrounded by reporters, feeling a slight pain in her heart. To (y/n) they looked like a perfect couple who belong to a totally different world than hers, a world of aristocrats & rich people. Levi & Petra both were one of the famous business tycoons in the country. They had such a charisma that made others admire them naturally. The good chemistry between them often left others wondering if they're in a relationship or not.

' _Levi truly deserve someone like Petra. Not someone like me who is so useless that sold herself for some money..'_ Isabel's blabbering becomes faded to her as the whispers in her mind became louder gradually.

Then all of a sudden Levi's gaze met (y/n)'s for a moment, and she quickly looked away from him. She could feel his piercing blue eyes boring holes into the side of her head. Instead of looking at him, she closed her eyes & bit her lips, _'You avoided me for two weeks, treated me like I don't exist in your life. Now you have a gorgeous woman by your side. Then why are you looking at me now, Levi?'_

"Hey (y/n), are you okay?" Isabel's concerned voice brought (y/n) back to the reality.

She opened her eyes and gave her a strained smile, "Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Oh! Why not you have a drink? You'll feel better." Isabel handed (y/n) a glass of juice & got up from her chair, "I have to meet with someone. I'll be back in a few minutes." Isabel took Eren with her to gave (y/n) some time alone.

After Isabel left, (y/n) came to the balcony for some fresh air. She placed her palms on the railing of the balcony, leaning slightly over it. She felt tired, tired of having those conflicted emotions she couldn't understand, tired of being pushed away by the person she wanted to stay close, tired of being jealous, and the rumours she heard in the party about Levi & Petra's relationship making her heart heavier.

(y/n) still couldn't believe she & Levi really became so intimate that day. She couldn't help but blush whenever she remembered the fervent moments, the sensation of his lips to her own and how she acted on the spur of the moment revealing her naked glory to him.

But unfortunately, the intimacy, the closeness between them, all were short-lived. They became distant to each other after that incident. (y/n) couldn't forget the regretful expression on his face when he left her alone in the bathroom. She became non-existent to him, their relation came back to square one.

Did (y/n) regret her actions that day? No, she didn't, not even once.

' _Would he ever stop if it was Natalie?'_ The question again came to her mind.

' _You know the answer, don't you, (y/n)? Don't you know how he feels for her and what you're to him?'_ A voice in her mind asked her mockingly.

(y/n) closed her eyes for a moment, a small sigh left her lips. She was so busy with her thoughts that she couldn't notice someone came behind her. Her state of trance broke as she felt hot breath on the nape of her neck. Her eyes shot open and spun around to face the person.

Her brows knitted in mild confusion to see an unfamiliar young man clad in a fancy black suit. The man came closer to her, a cunning smile on his lips. "You are the governess of the Ackerman's son, right?" He paused for a moment, eyed her like a predator observing its prey. " What a shame! A lovely lady like you has to waste her time to babysit someone's child."

"I don't understand what are you trying to say, sir." the (h/c) haired woman took a step back.

The man closed the gap between them, a glow of lust in his eyes, "I see you were so busy to look after the child that couldn't get any chance to enjoy the party." He leaned towards her, grabbed her one wrist tightly, "Why not you come with me to enjoy the evening?"

(e/c) eyes widen in shock, fear & anger flashing through her, "How dare you! Unhanded me this moment." She said through gritted teeth.

Her angry tone only added fuel to his interest, "Ah...I get it now. You want money for your service. Don't worry, darling. I'll pay you handsomely after you do your job-"

"She is not someone you can buy and have _service_." Someone's voice cut off that man's sentence.

A wave of relief washed over her as she heard the familiar voice. (y/n) looked over that man's shoulder to found Levi stood few feet away from them. Though he looked cool and composed, his eyes glimmered a dangerous light in it. That man released her hand & turned to face the onyx-haired man.

The brown-haired man took a step towards Levi, "Oh! Mr Ackerman, please don't misunderstand this. We're just-"

"Leave." The single word spoken by Levi held such a sharp tone that silenced the man immediately, and he stopped dead on his track. Without speaking another word, the man left them alone quickly.

 **†*†*†*†*†**

The ride to back to home was tense. Levi didn't speak a single word after they left the party and (y/n) didn't dare to ask or say anything to him, only stealing glances at him.

"If you want to say something, then speak," Levi asked her calmly, eyes fixed on the road ahead.

(y/n) hesitated for a moment before speaking up softly, "I don't understand why you reacted that way then."

Levi glanced once at Eren, who was sleeping in the back seat through the rear view mirror, asked in a low voice, "I did what I thought was right that moment."

He only said the half-truth. Yes, he wasn't a spineless man to stay silent seeing someone harassed. He said that, but he couldn't tell her that he was livid to see some pests eyeing her lustfully or dare to touch her so casually.

Levi also remembered the sadness in her eyes when he was talking to Petra. Judging from her expression, he guessed (y/n) probably heard the false rumours about him & Petra.

"I guess you heard some gossip about my & Petra's relation."

(y/n)'s eyes snapped at his face instantly. Sensing her curious gaze on him, Levi continued, "Don't take those gossip seriously. I don't have such relation with her."

(e/c) eyes widen slightly at the way Levi tried to assure her. She lowered her gaze, muttering lowly, "Why are you trying to assure me that you're not in a relationship with her? After all...I'm no one to you." Her chest tightened as she said the last sentence. "You don't need to tell me about your life & you can h-have relation with a-anyone. I think they are a good match for y-you."

Their car stopped on a signal. Levi turned his gaze from the road to her, "Look at me." He commanded.

(y/n) slowly raised her head, insecure (e/c) eyes meeting determined blue ones.

"I'll tell this once, so listen carefully. You and Eren are my responsibility, so rely on me and only on me." _'I don't know what I can do for you. I'll protect you & Eren. I can promise you that. So, don't think low about yourself.'_

His hand slid down the side of her face in a gentle caress, his fingers cupping her chin & lifting it slightly, "Disrespecting yourself give you nothing but grief. Have some confidence, will you?"

A shiver ran through her body at his sudden gentle touch on her face. Closing her eyes she smiled faintly. _'How can I let myself sulk when you say something like this? But... would it be wrong if I wish to be the only one by your side, Levi?'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 ~ Unrequitted**

* * *

It was not a bright morning in Trost city. Though it was still summer, the morning did not have its usual clear blue sky. Above the busy city, the honking cars & swarms of people marching on their own missions, the early morning sky covered with dull grey clouds. The clouds swirled lightly, their grey colour giving the indication of starting of a rainy day.

"It's going to rain," (y/n) murmured looking at the sky through the window.

The kettle on the gas burner whistled loudly signalling the water heated already. Turning her gaze from the cloudy sky to the wall clock (y/n) huffed.

'Why doesn't he come for breakfast yet? Should I call him? I think no. Maybe he is getting ready.' (y/n) thought as she put down the kettle from the burner to the kitchen counter. Levi told her last night that he had to go to the office at 8 a.m. It was already half past seven, but Levi did not come for breakfast yet.

About ten minutes later, finally Levi came to the dining room. He sat at the dining table silently, placed his phone on the table. After serving him breakfast, (y/n) took a cup & filled it with his favourite black tea. She placed the cup on a saucer and asked, "Do not you have to go to the office early today?"

He dropped a sugar cube in his cup and stirred it with a spoon. "The meeting cancelled," Levi replied, eyes fixed on the cup.

(y/n) frowned to hear his hoarse voice. Something was not right. "Levi, are you all right?" (y/n)'s voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine," Levi answered, looking at his wristwatch. He put down his half-eaten toast on the plate & said, "I have to leave now."

(y/n) gave him a worried expression. She glanced at the breakfast she served Levi. It was almost untouched & he did not even finish his favourite tea. Her gaze shifted to her husband, and anxiety bubbled in her stomach to see his pale, strained face. The bags under his eyes became more prominent; he looked so tired that he would faint at any moment.

 _'Was he working all night again?_ '

"Levi, you-"

"Mommy, I do not want to drink milk." Eren's whining voice interrupted her.

(y/n) turned her gaze to Eren who was grumpily looking at the glass of milk. Glancing at her husband once she went to Eren & said, "Eren, do not say that. If you're a good boy, then quickly finish this. You're a good boy, aren't you?"

Levi felt something was not right when he woke up from his slumber. He felt uneasy, body aching and the throbbing headache made it worse. He wanted to lay down again & spend the whole day in his bed. But, he could not take a leave that day due to an important meeting. The meeting which supposed to hold in the morning cancelled, but another one was after that & Levi did not want to miss that at any cost.

Levi knew (y/n) would not let him go to the office if she knew about his condition. So he tried to act he was fine, but in the end, he failed. As soon as he stood up from his chair, everything around him began to spin, his breathing became short, quick gasps. His phone fell from his hand to the floor, and he grabbed the edge of the table to keep himself from falling.

(y/n) was about to say something to Eren but stopped at the sound of something fall. She whipped her head to the source of the sound & her (e/c) eyes widen in shock as she found Levi on the verge of fainting. She rushed towards him, but before she could reach for him, his vision blurred and everything around him went black.

"Levi!"

 **†*†*†*†*†**

After tucking Eren in his bed for his afternoon nap, (y/n) came to Levi's room to check on him. She put down a bowl filled with cold water and a piece of clean, dry cloth on the bedside table. She sat on the edge of his bed and placed her palm on his forehead.

Sensing his temperature got down a bit, (y/n) sighed in relief. She dipped the cloth in the bowl's water, wrung it and then place it on his forehead. She scooted closer to him and gently ran her fingers through his smooth hair.

The (h/c) haired woman looked at the cloudy sky through the floor to ceiling window of the bedroom. Large drops of rain splattered hard against the window, and thunder rumbled. (y/n) looked down at Levi's sleeping form; her gaze became wary as she remembered what she happened in the study room a few minutes ago.

To find a file Isabel asked for, (y/n) went to the study room. There she searched all the selves, checked the files piled on the study table, but that particular file she could not find. When she was about to leave the room, she noticed one of the drawers of the study table was open. She almost forgot to check the drawers. Luckily, she found the file she was searching for, and something else she also found there.

In one of the drawers of the table, she found a diary and a jewellery box. It was Levi's diary and written four years ago, which means it was the year of Eren's birth & the last year of Levi & Natalie's relation.

(y/n) never thought that she would ever find something like that. But few questions also came to her mind _. 'Why does he lock this one diary in his drawer? Is it have something that he does not want anyone else to find? Is it about his and Natalie's relationship?'_

So should she read it?

There was a battle between her conscience and mind, where one told her she shouldn't read the diary, and the other encouraged her to read it to know about Levi's past. However, in the end, her mind won the battle. How could she let this chance slip, a chance to get a glimpse of Levi's past? (y/n) knew it was not right to read someone else's diary without their permission, but her curiosity got better of her.

Maybe that time she should listen to her conscience instead of her mind.

Why did she think that?

The diary had a detailed description of his daily life, about his beloved one who was expecting their first child. He wrote about his various surprise plans for her, his secret plan to propose her for marriage on the Christmas Eve, and how they prepared everything to welcome their unborn child.

Words have a strange power that can affect anyone or any situation just in a moment. Levi had never been a talkative person. It was hard to tell what was going on his mind because of his cold & distant nature. But the real him was not like the one he showed to everyone. His diary was the proof of that.

(y/n) could not read more than twelve pages from the diary. She could not read more about the woman whom Levi once madly loves, a love near to become an obsession to him.

 **†*†*†*†*†**

The boom of thunder broke her trance. (y/n) took the damp cloth and soaked it in the bowl's water, wrung it and again place on Levi's forehead. Then her mind began to drift to another memory- the day she meets with Kenny.

It was a bolt from the blue to (y/n) & (f/n) when three years ago doctors told them about (m/n)'s illness. The doctors clearly told them if they immediately did not start the treatment, (m/n) might be a guest of only a few months. (m/n)'s treatment started immediately; two operations also happened, but (m/n)'s condition did not improve much.

Seeing (m/n)'s deteriorating health, (y/n) decided to admit her mother in the Trost City Hospital, which was one of the best super speciality hospitals in the state, for better treatment. But, (y/n) could not admit her mother there because she did not have the money for the treatment.

(y/n) & (f/n) spend almost all their money for (m/n)'s treatment. Even they had to loan some money and mortgaged their house to continue (m/n)'s treatment. After two years, continuing like this their financial condition became so poor that they had to stop (m/n)'s treatment for a month.

After just two weeks without any medication, (m/n) condition worsen drastically. At that time they could hardly meet ends, let alone buy (m/n)'s medicine. (y/n) was desperate to earn more money by any means. She heard that one can earn a lot of money quickly from an escort service. So she decided to join the escort service so at least she could pay for the medicine for her mother. If she could earn money by selling her body, then she would take that chance for (m/n)'s sake.

Without telling her parents a word, (y/n) joined the escort service. But before the day of her first appointment, as luck would have it, an unexpected guest came to her house. And the unexpected guest was none other than Kenny Ackerman.

When (y/n) first heard Kenny's proposal, it was hard for her to believe his words. When (y/n) first heard Kenny's proposal, it was hard for her to believe his words. But after Kenny explained in detail his proposal, (y/n) understood it was a chance she should not miss. After hearing Levi's past & how he forced for the marriage from his uncle, (y/n) was sure she would have to face a lot of hassle after the marriage. She would not surprise if he tried to hurt her physically or mentally.

(y/n) accepted Kenny's proposal keeping her parents in dark. Though there was a possibility to be harassed by her would-be-husband, she could not lose such golden opportunity when her mother's life was hanging on a thread. However, to (y/n) the marriage was a better option for her than joining the escort service. Was not it better to ravished by different men every night than to molest by just one person?

As (y/n) suspected, her husband was not very pleased to live with his wife & son. Levi made it clear to her what she & Eren to him on the very first day in her new home. She never forgot what he said that day...

 _'I will never accept you two as my family. And (y/n), you do not need to be wary of me trying to have any intimacy with you. You can be sure as hell, I will never touch someone like you.'_

A sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes. (y/n) did not understand why all of those past events came flooding in her mind all of a sudden. Maybe because of the diary & jewellery box she found that day. Speaking of the jewellery box, (y/n) remembered what was inside that box.

It was an amethyst ring, made of two coloured gold. (y/n) guessed the ring might be the one Levi brought to propose Natalie. Unfortunately, he could not do that at last but kept it anyway.

As soon as (y/n) remembered the ring, her eyes shifted to Levi's left hand. She gently held Levi's left palm, rubbing her thumb softly on the ring finger, which did not have the wedding band that should be. He removed the ring the next day of their marriage, saying he did not want to wear the ring which had no value to him.

Yes, the wedding band had no value to him. Just like their marriage & she had no value to him. However, that did not mean he did not love his son, he never said he cared for him, but his actions spoke the truth.

The relation between Levi and Eren was improving slowly, the child protection committee's reports were positive, (m/n) was getting the best treatment, everything was going the way (y/n) wanted. Though all these should be enough for her, it was not. She wanted more; she wanted something that she could not have.

(e/c) eyes gazed at the man lying before her. She pressed his palm to her cheek, a faint smile came to her lips feeling the warmth of his hand.

 _'Why each time I hear about Natalie my heart ached so badly? I know she is your past, but still, I can't stop feeling insecure about this. Why, Levi?'_

Closing her eyes, she nuzzled his palm. Those questions often came to her mind, and few answers also came following. But she always dismissed the answers thinking they must be wrong.

A voice in the back of her mind whispered, _'Accept the answers, (y/n) because they're the truth you can't escape anymore. Do you not know why you are so jealous of Natalie?'_

Jealousy?

(y/n) opened her eyes, a sad smile on her lips as she tenderly gazed at Levi. She whispered lowly, "I do not know when and how it happened, but I can't escape from it anymore. I often questioned myself why I felt so jealous of Natalie; why I felt so insecure. Finally, I got the answers. I always feared to lose you. Why?"

She leaned forward and placed her one palm on his cheek, stroking his cheek gently as she continued, "Because, I do not want to lose the person I love. Yes, I love you. I hopelessly fall for you, Levi.

"Tears burned her eyes & her lower lip trembled. _'I know I should not have these feelings for you, but it's too late for me now. But what is the point of confessing to you when I know your answer? So, let this love my secret..an unspoken, unrequited secret.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11~ Surprises & Secrets**

* * *

 _"I love you."_

 _Cobalt-blue eyes widened to hear her confession; a silent gasp left his lips. Levi stopped on his track, he could hear his heart pounding loudly in his ears. A pair of delicate hands wrapped around his torso from behind. Levi gently placed his hand over her owns._

 _A lean body pressed against him, he heard her ask, "Why can't you see what I want?"_

 _He felt a pang in his heart to hear the sadness ridden in her voice. The words he wanted to tell her caught in his throat. He remained silent, pondering whether he should tell her the truth or not. Her grip on him tightened, and she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Tell me the truth, Levi."_

 _Taking a deep breath Levi turned to face her, a determined look on his face. He could hear the voices in his mind whispering again, telling him should not wish for her love that was just another distant mirage. No, he made up his mind that he would not obey those whispers anymore, he would break those barriers in his mind once created._

 _He looked at her, meeting her hopeful eyes. "You and I both know the truth, don't we? If you still want to hear it from me, then I'll say it to you. The truth is..."_

A light touch behind his ear.

Levi stirred slightly in his sleep at this soft touch. Then few more kisses followed the first one, but this time on the nape of his neck. He tried to open his sleep-laden eyes to see who dare to interrupt his precious sleep, but could not do that. He was lying on his front, hugging a pillow to his chest. "Stop doing it," he whined and buried his face in his pillow, "(y/n), stop doing it."

Someone nuzzled at his neck again and softly purred in his ear. "(y/n), didn't I tell you to stop? I'm tired...let me sleep."

Levi was about to drift to sleep again, but suddenly a thought struck him.

' _Hold on. (y/n) does not sleep in my room.'_

Levi's eyes cracked open and a frown wrinkled his forehead. Then he felt someone lick on the shell of his ear and something tickled the side of his face.

' _If it is not her then... The heck?'_

His eyes snapped open and jolted to sit up on the bed. As Levi sat up, he felt something soft dropped to the mattress and buried it under the duvet. Before he could see what was that, Levi's eyes fall on Eren, who stood by the bed with a big smile on his face.

Levi stared down at Eren bewildered as the little boy got up on the bed and started to search for something under the duvet. After searching for a few moments, Eren found the thing he was looking for, and it was the last thing Levi expected to see in the morning.

"What the hell?" Levi's eyes widen in disbelief, completely mystified to see the thing in Eren's hand.

Of course, it was normal to react that way when you found a kitten in your bed just after you wake up from sleep, and you also knew you had no pet in your home. Levi's eyes flickered from the kitten to Eren. The white fluff ball stared at Levi with her big twinkling blue eyes and meowed.

Then the kitten slipped from Eren's grip and lazily walked to the onyx-haired man, Levi's eyes followed the small feline. Levi looked at his son and asked, "From where you get this thing? And why it is in my bed?" he pointed at the kitten which was busy to rub her head on Levi's leg.

Eren picked up the kitten and grinned, "Mommy bring her home last night. Isn't it great, Daddy?"

 **†*†*†*†*†**

The door of the kitchen opened harshly when (y/n) was busy to pour orange juice in a glass for Eren. The footsteps of those entering the kitchen were solid against the wooden floor and stopped behind her. (y/n) put down the juice pack on the kitchen counter and turned to face the furious person she expected.

"What the meaning of this?" Levi asked irritatedly.

Tilting her head to one side (y/n) innocently asked, "What are you talking about, Levi?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about." he paused and pointed his index finger towards their son who stood on the doorway, "What is it in Eren's arm?"

(y/n) looked at the direction he was pointing his finger & then smiled, "Don't you know this is a kitten?"

In response, Levi gave her a deadpanned expression. He crossed his arms over his chest, he fixed her with an icy glare. "I know it's a kitten. My question is, why it is here?"

The (h/c) haired woman walked over to Eren and took the kitten from him. The kitten nuzzled at (y/n)'s neck, and she cooed at the pet. "Eren was asking me for a pet for few days. So I brought this cute kitten for him last night. But last night when I came back from the pet shop, you were already falling asleep. That's why I didn't get the chance to tell you about this."

Eren was silent the whole time, silently observing his father's sullen expression. He thought his father would ecstatic to see the kitten, so he went to show Levi the pet to his room early in the morning. But all his enthusiasm died down to see Levi displeased. Eren tugged (y/n)'s skirt and said in a sad tone, "Mommy, maybe daddy is not happy to see the kitten."

(y/n) shook her head from side to side and sighed, ruffling his brown hair, she said, "No, Eren, that's not true. Daddy also loves this cute kitten." She glanced at her husband and gave him a simpering smile, "He just doesn't like to show it to you now."

The little boy's face beamed with joy to hear that. He decided to share a secret with his mother. "You know Mommy, daddy was talking in his sleep." He giggled adorably. "He was talking in his sleep and saying your name." Eren paused to recall what Levi said, and then continued, "When kitten licked daddy's ear, he said... 'stop it, (y/n)'...um...something like that..." He trailed off.

When (y/n) understand what Eren was saying, amusement filled her mind. She was thinking her teasing session cut short due to lack of time, but maybe she could entertain herself some more. How could she not use this chance to tease him?

"Oh! Did your daddy say that in his sleep?" (y/n) asked Eren who nodded in response. (y/n) slowly turned her gaze at her husband and asked teasingly, "Were you dreaming about me, Levi?"

Levi's eyes twitched in annoyance. His mood soured more to see the amused look on (y/n)'s face. "If you ever appear in my dream, then it would probably become a nightmare rather than a nice dream." He replied in a sour tone.

"It would be an honour to me even if I get the chance to came to your nightmare, my dear grumpy corporal." A mischievous smirk came to (y/n)'s lips, "By the way, what I was doing to you in your nightmare? What was it you don't want me to do to you, Levi~?"

Her taunting questions only add fuel to the fire. Levi glared daggers at her and snapped, "Shut up brat. I never dream about you the way you're suggesting. And most importantly, do you forget Eren hearing all this nonsense?" he said the last part glancing at the little boy who was looking back and forth between his parents.

(y/n) ignored the glared levelled at her and laughed at his reaction. She wanted to tease Levi more on this topic to make him more annoyed, but unfortunately, she did not have time for it now. She stopped laughing and said, "Okay, let's stop discussing your dreams for now. Anyways, we have something to cheer up your mood. Right, Eren?" She looked down at Eren and nodded.

The little boy smiled brightly to get the hint from his mother and run out of the kitchen. But Levi's eyes narrowed at this, he didn't like the overexcited look on Eren's face and (y/n)'s smug smile. _'Why am I getting a bad feeling about their surprise?'_

A few moments later, Erin came back to the kitchen, but the thing he brought with him made Levi's mouth hung open. (y/n) looked at her dumbfounded husband and smirked deviously, "I had a feeling you might not like the pet I brought for Eren. So, I brought this lovely puppy for you. Aren't you happy to see this surprise, Levi?"

Levi shot (y/n) a glare and growled, "I'll definitely murder you someday."

 **†*†*†*†*†**

"Hello."

"(y/n), when will you come back?" Levi's sharply asked.

' _Oh! Looks like someone is on edge.'_

(y/n) chuckled softly to hear his angry tone. She could hear Eren's wailing in the background. He was asking his father to let him talk with his mother, but his father ignored his request and continued to speak, "I can't take care of this brat and his pets anymore. They make the whole house messy and I didn't get a chance to relax."

It was an eventful day for Levi. At first, it was a strange dream, then he got the two unbelievable surprises in the morning, and when he was struggling to process the whole scenario, (y/n) dropped her last bomb.

" _Levi, you have to take care of Eren today."_

He nearly choked on his tea when (y/n) told him that. When he asked her why he had to take care of Eren, his wife said she had to attend a reunion with her college friends, and she could not take Eren with her there. (y/n) knew Levi would not want to take care of Eren all by himself, so she said something, more like to threaten him such a way, he could not refuse her.

" _Levi, if by chance Kenny or the child protection committee get any report that you're neglecting your son again, then you know what will happen to you."_

So poor Levi decided to spend the day by taking care of his son Eren and his furry pets.

The (h/c) haired woman sighed in her mind at his complaints. She would not leave Eren at the home if she had any choice. (y/n) knew that taking care of them and doing the housework was not an easy task. And by relax, Levi meant he didn't get the chance to clean the house, obviously sparkly clean.

"As I told you in the morning I will be home around seven or eight p.m. So you have to bear with them for the rest of the day." (y/n) nervously laughed.

Eren snatched the phone from his father and asked, "Mommy, where are you? When you will come home?"

A smile came to (y/n)'s lips to hear her precious child's voice. "I'll come home soon. Eren, your papa was complaining to me that you and your new friends bothered him so much. Don't do that baby."

Eren puffed his chubby cheeks and grumpily replied, "We didn't do anything naughty. I just want to play with daddy, Luna and Leo, not cleaning the house."

The whole situation became clear to (y/n). Probably Levi wanted Eren to help him to clean the house and Eren instead of helping make it messier. "Eren, don't bother your papa. By the way, who is Luna and Leo?"

"Luna is the kitten and Leo is the puppy you brought for me. Daddy named them." Eren's chirpily answered.

(y/n) raised her brow in surprise that Levi actually named their pets. She did not expect that Levi would do that and most likely after continuously nagged by Eren he named them. After talking one more minute (y/n) ended the call. As soon as she put the phone in her purse, an arm wrapped around her shoulder. (y/n) looked at the man beside her and asked with a smile, "What is it?"

The man narrowed his eyes at her before replying, "You look awfully happy when you talk with him. May I ask what he was saying?"

"Eren was on the phone and Levi only asked me when I'll come home." She leaned closer to him, a flirtatious smirk on her lips, "Why are you feeling jealous of this simple matter, Ivan?"

One of Ivan's fingers twisted a lock of (h/c) hair while he placed his other hand on (y/n)'s thigh and gently rubbed it. (y/n) bite her lips to suppress a gasp at this sudden touch, but not let her smile falter for a moment. Ivan looked straight at her, jealousy stirring in his mind, "I don't like our private time being interrupted by someone, especially by _him_."

The way Ivan said the word him it sounded like he spoke the name of his biggest enemy. It always made her curious why Ivan hates Levi so much. What was the cause of his personal enmity?

(y/n) gently placed her one hand over Ivan's chest and said, "Oh! Don't spoil your mood now. And no one interrupted our private time."

"How can I not say that? He always did that." His eyes left her, mind peering into a distant memory, "He did that with Natalie and me." He said with a scorn.

(y/n) ears perked up at the mention of Natalie. Levi and Natalie's relationship was no secret, but (y/n) did not know Ivan had any connection with them personally. Did he know Natalie personally? What Ivan means by Levi interrupted him & Natalie? Did Ivan have any past with Natalie what others don't know? All these questions whirled in (y/n)'s mind.

"Do you know Natalie?" (y/n) asked before she could stop herself.

Ivan's eyes snapped at (y/n) to hear the question, his expression suddenly became guarded. The sudden shift of his emotions caught (y/n)'s attention. She remained silent, waiting for his answer and trying to gauge his reactions. But the man was fast to conceal his anger behind the mask of a flirtatious lover.

"Yes, just as Levi's ex-girlfriend. Forget about them and let's enjoy our lunch." He picked up his fork and knife and cut a small piece of steak on his plate.

' _Damn it. I have to be very careful next time. I can't afford to make the same mistake again.'_ (y/n) picked up her wine glass, with a smile she replied, "Of course."

Hiding the sly smile behind the wine glass (y/n) eyed Ivan for a moment, _'I'll get whatever you are hiding, Mr Ivan Jones. Let's see how this game ends.'_

 **†*†*†*†*†**

It was half-past eight when (y/n) came back home. She locked the main door and came into the living room, hoping to find her family there. Her guess was right; they were all there, sound asleep on the couch. Levi was laying on the couch and his one arm protectively wrapped around Erin, who was sleeping on Levi's chest. Luna falls asleep on Levi's thigh and Leo was taking his nap on the arm of the couch.

Carefully avoiding the toys and paper-plans scattered on the floor, (y/n) walked to the couch & crouched down before it. Resting her chin on her one hand (y/n) stared at the two boys in awe. She never thought she would get a chance to see something rare like that.

Both of them were sleeping like two logs; the only movements were the slight rise and fall of their chests. That scene was so cute that (y/n) could not help to take a couple of pictures of them sleeping. An idea brought a mischievous smirk to her lips. "I think I know what I have to do now."

Next day~

Levi was a little surprised to get a message from Hanji, saying to check Isabel's Instagram account. Irritated, he opened the app and went to Isabel's account and what he saw there made his eyes widen in disbelief. What did he find there?

A picture of him, Eren, Luna & Leo were sleeping on a couch and the caption of the picture was _'sleeping beauties'_. The number of like and comments made his eyes twitch. He knew it very well who take the picture while he & Eren fall asleep in the living room last night. For a moment he stared at the picture dumbfounded — and then his eyes flared with fury. He turned to his heels and marched to (y/n)'s room. But neither (y/n) nor Eren was there. Levi found a note on the door of her room.

' _I didn't get the chance to tell you that Hanji-san invited me & Eren for breakfast in her home. So we're going there. Don't worry I made breakfast for you. I'm taking Luna & Leo with me too. Have a good day._

 _P.S.- Luna accidentally scratched and made a few holes in your favourite leather jacket and broke the blue flower vase in the living room and Leo destroyed the ink cartridge you brought two days ago. Sorry about that. And Eren drooled on the shirt you're wearing now. Bye.'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 ~ Confession**

* * *

The sky has long since darkened from bleak grey to jet black by the time (y/n) finished all the chores. After Eren fall asleep (y/n) came into the living room with her laptop and a cup of coffee. Sitting by the big marble fireplace, she opened her laptop to finish the remaining work.

The fire blazing in the fireplace sent its warmth and light into the room. The flames flickered, illuminated the dark room by its soft yellow light. The room was quiet with no sounds except the crackle of dry wood burning and the sound of the typing on the laptop.

But after typing a few lines she shut down the laptop and kept it aside. (y/n) grabbed the coffee cup and took a sip when the porcelain clock above the carved fireplace mantel chimed, indicating it was nine. She glanced at the clock and then to her mobile phone which was lying on her lap. Levi sent a message a few hours ago saying he would be late due to some urgent matter in the office. As usual, he didn't mention when he would come back home but did not forget to tell her not to wait for him for dinner.

(y/n) thought she would finish typing her report after doing all the chores, but her thoughts drifted to something else. She stared at the cup in her hand, swishing the liquid around in it absently, mind lost in the events happened a few days ago.

 **†*†*†*†*†**

Eren was throwing a lot of tantrums that night. He usually sleeps in his or (y/n)'s room, but that night he wanted to sleep in his father's bedroom. If it was only him want to sleep in Levi's room that would not be a problem to (y/n), but the little boy wanted his mother to sleep in the same room with them. And that was the biggest problem. (y/n) could not make him understand that it was not possible. She could not tell him the reason why they sleep in different rooms even after two years of marriage. But the stubborn boy was not ready to listen to a single word of his mother. So he ran to his father to get permission.

Levi was going to take a bath when Eren burst opened the door of his bedroom. As much (y/n) knew Levi, she was sure he would definitely say no to Eren's request. To her surprise, Levi said they can sleep in his room. Before (y/n) could assume anything else Levi cleared the matter, stating he gave the permission because he did not want Eren to think he was neglecting him or not giving him enough attention and affection.

Though his reason seemed a bit odd to (y/n), she did not give much thought to it. Seeing Levi & Eren getting along with each other so well she felt relieved. However, much to her relief, Eren threw another tantrum and that was Leo & Luna would also sleep with them. Obviously, Levi said no to this and that made Eren in tears. It was the last thing his parents wished to see.

"Okay, your pets can sleep in the bed." Levi huffed, "But I will not sleep beside them. Now it's up to you where they will sleep."

So now the sleeping arrangements were like this — (y/n) in the middle of the two boys and the pets would sleep on the side of Eren. The boys satisfied with this, but they did not notice the nervous look on (y/n)'s face.

Levi & (y/n) never shared a room before this, let alone share a bed. They never get the chance to intimate due to the barriers between them, but suddenly because of Eren, an unexpected chance came to them for which (y/n) wasn't ready. And Levi's calm demeanour & half-naked body did not help to calm her down a bit. (y/n) sucked a sharp breath to see Levi standing before her, shirtless. She could not blame her mind drifted to think some inappropriate things to see such a handsome man standing shirtless in front of her.

"If you are done to gawk at me, I would like to switch off the lights now." With a deadpanned expression Levi spoke.

She did not mean to gawk at him, but only stunned and flabbergasted by his physique. He was a living work of art, a well-toned and muscular body, a physique admired by the opposite sex. (y/n) quickly looked away from him, a slight blush suffused her cheeks. Glancing at him once she muttered, "I wasn't gawking at you. Put on a shirt, Levi."

"I can't sleep like that. Now stop complaining and sleep." He replied as he turned off the lights.

Without another comment, (y/n) lie down on the feather bed, snuggled into the soft duvet and turned to her left where Eren was fast asleep. Leo & Luna were sleeping on the end of the bed to his side. (y/n) pulled the duvet up to his chin and placed a kiss on his forehead. Then she felt the mattress sunk to her right and a warm body gently pressed against her. Closing her eyes (y/n) hugged the duvet a little tighter.

 _'Oh, God! How am I supposed to sleep like this tonight?'_

She opened her eyes and carefully looked over her shoulder to find Levi lying back-to-back. With a sigh, she dropped back to her pillow and scooted towards Eren. Yes, there was not many clashes between them like it was when they were newlyweds. Nevertheless, slowly they attune to their new life and now it was not going bad, an invisible wall always remained between them. Their bodies were so close to each other yet the distance between their minds never decreased.

 _'We are so close yet so far.'_

 **†*†*†*†*†**

As (y/n) rose from a heavy slumber the first thing she noticed her left side where Eren was sleeping last night, was empty. Her gaze travelled to the end of the bed where their pets were asleep, to find no one occupied that space too.

 _'He probably gets up early again and playing with his pets.'_

No sooner had the thought came to her mind, she heard their footsteps as they were playing tag in the downstairs. Just as she drifted into sleep, the feeling of something warm on her back awoke her. No, the warmth of the duvet was not the source of the heat, it was the body heat of Levi.

A short gasp left her lips feeling his one arm wrapped around her waist, his muscular chest at her back, and their legs entwined with each other. (y/n) gently grabbed his wrist on her waist and tried to free herself, but Levi tightly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him instead.

His warm breath on her neck sent her heart in a flurry of wild beats. The heat of his body sank through her thin nightgown, and the idea of his hot skin pressed against her bare body sent a strange tingle in her body. (y/n) buried her face into her pillow, basking in the warmth from his body.

She slowly turned her body to lie on her back. Levi stirred in his sleep and nuzzled her neck, and she tilted her head to the opposite side. The feeling of his lips lightly touching the side of her neck brought a blush to her cheeks. Turning her gaze back to the man beside her, (y/n) sighed softly. Gold and pale, the sunlight shone through the floor-to-ceiling window, bringing the room a warm glow.

As (y/n) lied awake beside Levi, listening to the soft sound of his even breathing, she wished if time would stop that moment. She knew morning like this would never come to their life again, a morning, when she could wake up enveloped in his arms, would not happen once more. So it would be better to savour this fleeting happiness rather sulk.

Her lips held a smile as she brushed some hair strands from his forehead and stroked his cheek. But as soon as she did that Levi stirred and dark blue eyes cracked open, and immediately (y/n) pulled her hand away from his face. He blinked a few times to clear his bleary vision. Levi stared at her flushed expression for a moment before realising how close their bodies were. He did not remove his arm around her waist only loosen it slightly.

(y/n) took the chance to free herself from his embrace, and sat up on the bed quickly. She looked over her shoulder to find him sat up and scooted back, so he could lean on the headboard. He ran his one hand through his messy hair, his gaze never left her. (y/n) dropped her gaze on the duvet, trying to neaten up her dishevelled nightgown.

Detecting a hint of a blush on her cheeks Levi asked her, "Why are you blushing so much? Do you have a fever?"

(y/n) shook her head from side to side. Levi arched a brow, "Were you uncomfortable to sleep with me?"

Her blush deepened at his sudden question. Pulling one of the straps of her nightgown on her shoulder, she replied, "N-No. Actually, it was a bit... I mean we were never close like that..so..."

"Why are you sounding like you have committed adultery or a sin just now? Isn't it normal to have intimacy between a husband and wife?"

† ***†*†*†*†**

Closing her eyes, (y/n) leaned against the couch while her mind was busy replaying the morning and a few events occurred recently. (y/n) could feel their relationship changed a bit after that morning, it was like the invisible wall between them was starting to break. Was it, really?

 _"Isn't it normal to have intimacy between a husband and wife?"_

Whenever she tried to find the answer to this question more questions followed it.

 _'What did you mean by the question, Levi? Do you really think our relationship is a husband and wife?'_

"(y/n)?"

(e/c) eyes shot open to hearing the familiar voice. She looked at her right to find Levi stood by the sofa. He removed his tie and placed it on the armrest of the sofa, his coat and office bag were on a single sofa.

"Levi? When you came home?" (y/n) was about to get up from her seat, "I should-"

He motioned her to sit down, "I dine with Isabel and Farlan." Saying that Levi sat beside his wife. "I have something to discuss with you."

(y/n) sat down, intently stared at him. The serious expression on Levi's face made her nervous. Swallowing hard, she asked, "What is it you need to discuss with me? Is everything all right?"

Levi looked at her and chuckled lowly, "It's nothing to worry about. I have good news. The Child Protection Committee's report came to Kenny yesterday and in that report, they have been satisfied with how we take care of Eren. But they will continue to keep us under surveillance for a few months more before they withdraw the charges on us."

A smile of joy lit her face immediately, "Will they really withdraw the charges within a few months? It's indeed good news."

Looking at her smiling face, a small smile came to his lips too. "Yeah, it's a good news." But then the smile disappeared and again the sombre expression took its place. His gaze shifted from her to the fireplace, "What will you do after the contract end?" He paused for a second before continuing again, "Will you leave everything behind and move on when the time comes?"

(y/n) looked down at her hands lying on her lap. When she agreed to the contract, she thought it would be best to keep the relationships only to professionals. No emotions, no attachments. But after spending time with Eren, her determination started to crumble. The more time she spent with him, the more her attachment for him grows. She knew the cold relationship between Eren & Levi and how Kenny forced Levi for this so-called marriage.

It was clear to her that Levi would never accept her, and she eventually had to leave once she completed her tasks, but she was not ready to leave Eren to his father who did not care for him. So she decided to end the bitterness between the father and son. Now it seemed she was closer to her goal. One thing also happened, she fell for Levi who could never be hers.

However, the answer to the question he asked was not hard to find. The answer was simple, but she could not speak that. 'What is the point to tell you the truth when it can't be true?'

"When you know I have to leave soon, why wasting your time asking such a question?" She questioned him back, eyes fixed on her lap. The word _no_ caught in her throat.

(y/n) could feel his sharp gaze on her, boring holes into the side of her head. She continued to stare at her hands, unable to look at him in fear if he would catch her lie. Unfortunately, the way she answered makes it easy for Levi to see through her lie. A trickle of relief went through him as he realised her unwillingness to leave them.

"Why are you lying when you actually want to stay?"

(y/n) looked at him immediately and found him sitting very close to her. But her gaze left him once again to hide the unshed tears stung her eyes. All of a sudden a warm hand touched her cheek and guided her to look back at her husband.

"Will you still want to leave if I don't let you go?" he whispered, eyes locked with (y/n)'s.

Baffled, (y/n) stared at Levi. He gently caressed her cheek, his thumb tracing a line on the contour of her lips. Mesmerized, she stared at him as he angled his head slightly to the side and leaned forward. Her lips parted, and she shut her eyes in anticipation and leaned forward. And the next thing she felt, his warm lips pressed against hers.

It was a soft kiss, not demanding only sweet and gentle. It took her a few seconds to realise what was happening before she returned his kiss, answering his question. The kiss obliterated all their other thoughts, their troubles and worries slowly disappeared as they lost in their own world of euphoric bliss. She felt a wild urge to throw her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, but she resisted herself. He planted another lingering kiss on her lips and pulled away.

She looked into his deep blue eyes, a blush suffused her cheeks. She watched breathlessly as his eyes studied her with intensity. His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her (h/c) curls. His lips again covered hers, but this time it was not gentle or sweet, it became passionate, needy and ardent.

Levi's other hand wrapped around (y/n)'s waist and pulling her closer until there was no space left between them. Her one hand grabbed the side of his shirt's collar and pulled him towards her, other hand gripped his muscular shoulder tightly, returning his kiss with same fiery passion. She could feel the beating of his heart against her chest and the quickening of his breath that matched her own.

He licked and nipped her lips, exploring her mouth. Their tongue fight for dominance, no one was ready to admit defeat. Their lips broke apart when they were out of breath, both of them were panting, their heart pounding. (e/c) eyes began to open, leisurely as she slowly sucked in the cool air. Levi drew a slow breath and stared back at (y/n). A slow smile worked its way across his face and (y/n) also smiled back.

She wrapped her arms around his chest, her head rested on his shoulder. Levi embraced her back and stroked her hair, planting a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. They sat in silence, no words spoken, but the answers they were seeking to find a way to communicate.

It was not just a kiss to them. It was a promise they made to each other, a promise to be there for one another as long as they live and also a confession of their love.

They were that together they could face any obstacle without any fear. But everything always does not happen the way we plan. Now only time will tell how strong their bond is and the outcome of the choice they made.


End file.
